Telephone
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Another mission for Sam, Clover and Alex. Stop 2 girls from take over the world with their telephone call hacking!


**Telephone**  
**by VeekaIzhanez**

**Another Totally Spies song-fic in mission.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

_**Time: 11.30 PM**_  
_**Place: Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia.**_

At KL Tower.

There were 2 girls walked to the top floor of that tower. That time, they sneaked into the control panel room, used their handphone and connect it to the computer. They saw the monitor, the process was in-progress.

"We'll success in 2 mins," said the first girl.

"I hope so," said the second girl.

That time, 2 security guards came.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" scolded the guards.

That time, the first girl called of someone while the second girl checked over something in computer. That time, the guard's handphone rang. He answered it and...

BOOM! That handphone exploded. The guard fainted, dead.

Those girls walked toward the dying guard. They laughed.

_Hello, hello, baby;_  
_You called, I can't hear a thing._  
_I have got no service_  
_in the club, you see, see…_  
_Wha-Wha-What did you say?_  
_Oh, you're breaking up on me…_  
_Sorry, I cannot hear you,_  
_I'm kinda busy._  
_K-kinda busy_  
_K-kinda busy_  
_Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy._

_**Time: 2.00 PM**_  
_**Place: Malibu College**_

Sam, Clover and Alex went to one woman carnival located outside of the college. They splited as they wanted to see their favorite booth.

That time, Sam looked over one science and technology booth. She adored to see one new gadget, (a computer with mini sized) and she tried it for a minute.

Clover was excited to see over one boutique booth. She wanted to try much branded make up and perfumes.

Alex screamed as she saw of one high-tech treadmill in health product booth. She tried it as a demo.

...

A few hours later, they came back. They brought of paper bags as they bought much favorite things.

"Girls, you wanna know that I'm getting prettier if I use this cosmetic," said Clover, showing each of make up to her friends.

"Hey, why not you try the high-tech treadmill over there? We can get 30% discount for the Malibu College students," said Alex.

"About the Revolution Trial Edition that I bought here. It can ease me to do some assignment," said Sam.

Suddenly....

"Well, well, well...." Mandy and Mindy came there.

"You just buying the mini computer, branded make up or high tech treadmill?" asked Mandy. "Oh, please!!!"

"Look at our new phone here," Mindy showing of her new handphone to them. "This handphone can do anything that we think about,"

"Speaking of that handphone, no one can talk about that!" shouted Clover.

"Clover, you better be calm," said Sam.

"What are they can do with us?" asked Alex.

"I wanna ask you," said Mandy. "What's your phone can do? Just call and sent a message!!" She laughed.

"And if you wanna know, our handphone can do anything that we want. We used it as remote control, measurer, books...." said her again.

That makes Sam, Clover and Alex walked away from them.

"Can you see that?" scolded Clover. "They're too much!"

"Just ignore them, Clover. They're think that they're better then us," said Sam.

"But they don't know that...." said Alex.

That time,.......

_Just a second,_  
_it's my favorite song they're gonna play_  
_And I cannot text you with_  
_a drink in my hand, eh…_  
_You shoulda made some plans with me,_  
_you knew that I was free._  
_And now you won't stop calling me;_  
_I'm kinda busy.  
_  
_Stop callin', stop callin',_  
_I don't wanna think anymore!_  
_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._  
_Stop callin', stop callin',_  
_I don't wanna talk anymore!_  
_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._

They had been pulled with one air conditionered from above. They screamed in fear.

"Why this time, Jerry call us?" screamed Clover.

"There's must be one mission we need to finish now, girls!!" screamed Alex.

"We're already know it!" screamed Sam.

They arrived safely in WHOOP headquarter. They fell in one sofa. Jerry stood in front of them.

"Girls, you have a big mission," said Jerry.

"We know it's a big mission, Jer. But what's it?" asked Clover.

That time, Jerry pressed of one button of one keyboard.

"Last night, in Kuala Lumpur city, Malaysia. Two girls had sneaked into the control panel room in KL Tower. 2 security guards died in the scene." said Jerry, then he pressed of one other button. "At the same time, in Tokyo city, Japan. All calls had been disconnected suddenly for 6 hours while the telephone users received the nonsense message from unknown number,"

"But this is not our business to solve the technology problems," said Alex.

"We're not too clever for this mission," said Clover.

"But there's 2 suspects wanted for this case," Jerry pressed of one button, in monitor, appeared 2 girls, but name unknown.

"You need to find after both of them if you want to get your safe communication," said him again.

On the table, 4 gadgets arrived. That time, Sam held of the anti-sound megaphone, Clover held of an auratic bracelet and boomerang ring. Alex held of one electric skipping rope.

"For this mission, girls," said Jerry. "You'll go to Malaysia first,"

That time, those girls had been pulled up to the celling following the wind blow.

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…_  
_Stop telephonin' me!_  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…_  
_I'm busy!_  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…_  
_Stop telephonin' me!_  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…_  
_Can call all you want,_

_but there's no one home,_  
_and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_  
_Out in the club,_  
_and I'm sippin' that bub,_  
_and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_  
_Call when you want,_  
_but there's no one home,_  
_and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_  
_Out in the club,_  
_and I'm sippin' that bub,_  
_and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_**Time: 4.30 PM**_  
_**Place: Kuala Lumpur city, Malaysia**_

At KL Tower,

Sam, Clover and Alex splited up as they wanted to investigate of that case.

That time, Sam disguised as a technician, Clover disguised as a tourist while Alex disguised as parachute participator.

Sam sneaked into the control panel room, then she took out of her 'compact power'.

While Clover stood in front of the counter to but a ticket, her 'compact power' rang. She answered it.

"Clover, I'm in the control panel room. What will you need to do is you need to go to the top floor of the tower," said Sam.

"I know it, Sam," said Clover.

"Excuse me, miss," said the worker on the counter. Clover shut of her 'compact power'.

"Ticket for adult is RM15.00," said the worker again.

That time, Sam sneaked into the control panel room. She saw of a few computer switched on. She sat on the chair nearby then she checked over some data in computer.... about the supects of the case but she failed. then she pressed something on her 'compact power'.

At the same time, Alex was ready to join a few Malaysians for parachute diving and she asked them of the incident., and her 'compact power' rang. She answered it.

"Sam, I asked some Malaysians here. They said, they don't know much about the suspects," said Alex.

"Okay, you need to tell Clover that we need to get down at 6," said Sam.

But their call disconnected as Alex had been asked to dive down.

.....

_**Time: 6.30 PM**_  
_**Place: Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia.**_

Sam, Clover and Alex went out from KL Tower. They discussed of something.

"It seems the suspect hidden of something from everyone," said Sam.

"Yeah, if don't, why did everyone not know about that incident?" asked Alex.

"We better stop of this mission right now," said Clover.

Meanwhile, there were 2 girls stood behind of one building then the first girl took out of her handphone while the second one pressed of something on her laptop.

That time, Sam, Clover and Alex shocked as they saw of their handphone rang suddenly at the same time, they answered it and.....

"Girls, it gotta blowed!!" screamed Sam.

That makes all of them thrown their handphone away from the scene.

_Girls, the way you blowin' up my phone_  
_won't make me leave no faster._  
_Put my coat on faster,_  
_leave my girls no faster._  
_I shoulda left my phone at home,_  
_'cause this is a disaster!_  
_Callin' like a collector -_  
_sorry, I cannot answer!_

BOOM! Their handphone exploded suddenly!

And they saw of a few Malaysians who using handphone shocked as their handphone rang and exploded when they answered it. Most of them ran away.

That makes those girls were ready for their action. 2 girls came out from the building.

"Hey, you wanna get blowed?" asked the first girl.

"Maybe you need to..." said the second girl, then she pressed over something in her laptop.

The first girl pressed of one number in her handphone and.....

"It seems she want to call...." said Sam.

"JERRY!!" screamed all of them then they called their manager.

Meanwhile, in WHOOP base, Jerry was checking over something in his computer, then his handphone rang. He held it.

The girl's appeared in the monitor, they shocked as they saw Jerry held his handphone.

"Jerry, don't answer it!!" screamed all of them.

Jerry answered it and...

_Not that I don't like you,_  
_I'm just at a party._  
_And I am sick and tired_  
_of my phone r-ringing._  
_Sometimes I feel like_  
_I live in Grand Central Station._  
_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,_  
_'cause I'll be dancin'._  
_'Cause I'll be dancin'_  
_'Cause I'll be dancin'_  
_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'!_

_Stop callin', stop callin',_  
_I don't wanna think anymore!_  
_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._  
_Stop callin', stop callin',_  
_I don't wanna talk anymore!_  
_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._  
_Stop callin', stop callin',_  
_I don't wanna think anymore!_  
_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._  
_Stop callin', stop callin',_  
_I don't wanna talk anymore!_  
_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._

BOOM!! His handphone exploded and Jerry fainted on the floor. The call disconnected.

"JERRY!!" screamed those spies.

"Well?" asked the first girl. "You wanna surrender?"

The first girl pressed something in her laptop. The 'compact powder' that used by those spies exploded suddenly.

They fainted. Those evil girls came toward the spies......

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…_  
_Stop telephonin' me!_  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…_  
_I'm busy!_  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…_  
_Stop telephonin' me!_  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…_

_Can call all you want,_  
_but there's no one home,_  
_you're not gonna reach my telephone!_  
_'Cause I'm out in the club,_  
_and I'm sippin' that bub,_  
_and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_  
_Call when you want,_  
_but there's no one home,_  
_and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_  
_'Cause I'm out in the club,_  
_and I'm sippin' that bub,_  
_and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_**Time: 10.00 PM**_  
_**Place: unknown**_

Sam, Clover and Alex woke up and they realised they had been trapped each other. Around them were much handphones on the floor.

"You know what?" asked Alex. "Much handphones around us,"

"This is not important. But why our enemy here like to steal handphones?" asked Clover.

"Not stealing handphones," said the first evil girl.

"But we stole the technology of the phones," said the second girl.

Those evil girls named Nana and Hunny respectively.

"Actually, why do you stole those technology of the phones?" asked Sam.

"Good question," said Nana. "We used to work in one communication company then we're fired by our manager for our fraud."

"Actually, we wanna make an experiment for inteferent each call and messages," said Hunny. "But you know it early,"

"As you've been trapped here. I hope you can hear our ringtones,"

"And we'll be in United States,"

Nana and Hunny leaved the scene.

The handphones around the spies kept ringing, makes them can't hear of what were they want to say.

"We need to stop them!" screamed Sam.

"I can't hear you, Sam! This ring makes me sick!!" screamed Clover.

"But what if we used the anti-sound megaphone?" asked Alex.

"Great idea, Alex!" said Sam.

Then, Sam took out her anti-sound megaphone from behind and she screamed with using it. That makes much handphones stopped ringing. And once again of her screamed makes the door thrown away from its position. All of them ran away.

And then, they took of one mini aeroplane, return to United States.

_My telephone!_  
_M-m-my telephone!_  
_'Cause I'm out in the club,_  
_and I'm sippin' that bub,_  
_and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_  
_My telephone!_  
_M-m-my telephone!_  
_'Cause I'm out in the club,_  
_and I'm sippin' that bub,_  
_and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_**Time: 1.00 PM**_  
_**Place: Malibu College, United States.**_

Nana and Hunny were walking to the entrance door of Malibu College. They saw many students using telephone.

"You wanna know what are they doing?" asked Nana.

"They're hanging," said Hunny.

"Now, we take over their chat,"

Then, Nana pressed of something on her laptop. Hunny called of each number that appeared on the monitor of the laptop. Each call makes one handphone rang then it exploded. All the students there ran away following with every telephone exploded.

Nana and Hunny laughed.

"Technology..... become your enemy," said Nana.

"Stop it, hackers!" screamed Sam, Alex and Clover, they stood at the roof of the college. They jumped down and they fought with the girls.

That makes Nana and Hunny placed their gadgets on the floor.

But, they took it up as they realised that those spies can destroy them.

And then, Hunny called of one number. Clover's handphone rang.

"Clover, throw it away!" screamed Sam.

Clover thrown it away and activated auratic bangle around those spies..

That telephone exploded. But it didn't give any effect to the spies. But Clover cried, she lost of her beloved gadget.

That time, Nana and Hunny tried to run away. But Alex thrown the electric skipping rope, makes them tied with it. Each electric shock makes them fainted and their gadgets ruined.

That makes Sam, Clover and Alex finally caught them.

...

A few hours later, one helicopter arrived there. Jerry walked out as Nana and Hunny had been arrested, taken into the helicopter.

"Jerry?" All the spies shocked. "You've fainted before, right?"

"How do you saved?" asked Sam.

"The uninvited telephone call caused the user got heart attack that makes someone fainted," said Jerry. "But it can reduced if those gadgets can be destroyed,"

"We see..." The spies sighed.

_We're sorry… the number you have reached is not in service at this time._  
_Please check the number, or try your call again_

The End

Moral Value: Don't misuse of our technology that we have.

**Okay, bad story, right? REVIEWS, PLEASE! whatever, enjoy!!**


End file.
